Chapter 2
A Mission to Cut the Hair is the 2nd chapter of The Wallflower (Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge) manga series. Chapter Summary Ranmaru, Yuki and Takenaga tell Sunako to close her eyes, attempting to cut her hair. Ranmaru tell Sunako she’s not born ugly, she just need to show her face. Takenaga says he will part Sunako’s fringe but only earning a blood on his face from Sunako. Kyohei tell them they’re going to be late and he already added eyelashes and foundation on Sunako. Sunako says “It’s Itchy” then showing her parted hair but her eyes were swollen due to over plucking of her lashes while her skin is sensitive due to the foundation which caused rushes. Kyohei laughs at Sunako’s face. The trio says Sunako’s face turned into even scarier. Kyohei says to not do anything so Sunako, since she did not want to change. Sunako thinks Kyohei is right, she did not want to change and want to stay the way she is. The four boys arrives at school, then a lot of girls swarm around them. Sunako is introduced as a new transfer student in her class. Her classmates feel the dark aura around her. Sunako thinks her new school is such a nice place and hangs around the science lab. She is grateful that her classmates don’t care about her. At the mansion, Takenaga offers Sunako a cream for her rashes. Sunako accepts it then quickly ran away from them. The next day, some guys are taking photos of Sunako. They ask her what she feels about the “Sunako Nakahara Photo Contest” One of the guys are still blabbing on about the said contest but Sunako did not get what they are talking about and just commented that they are a “weird-looking creature” Once one of the guy announced that whoever take a picture of Sunako’s face will win ten thousand yen, all the people in the school starts going after Sunako. After a tiring day at school, Yuki asks Sunako why she doesn’t want cutting her hair. Kyohei demands Sunako to tell him. But Sunako just rejects him. Kyohei gets a scissor, counts 5 to 1 then threatens to cut her fringe. Sunako started to explain “Even if I told you, you would not understand.” Then she continues and explains that the reason is the guy she liked before called her ugly. Kyohei calls Sunako a big idiot. Sunako ignores him and tells them that she used to be a normal high schooler before, but then there comes a day where she think that what’s the point of doing all the normal high schooler stuff. Now the four guys understand that Sunako was “normal” before. Yuki is about to cry. Sunako says that living alone is heavenly, which disappoints the four of them. At school, everyone is still chasing after Sunako. Once Sunako was stuck, Kyohei came in and saves her. Kyohei scolds the girls who were chasing after Sunako. The girls realize that Kyohei was hugging Sunako. They swore that Sunako was a dead meat. It was Sunako’s first time hugging a boy. Sunako says she feels so warm in Kyohei’s arms and she’s going to melt. Kyohei ask Sunako if she is okay, or if she did not faint and tells her that it’s better than taking a picture. Sunako stared at Kyohei then causes her nose to bleed because of their faces’ closeness. Sunako prepares dinner. She says she decided not to come until the photo contest was over. The boys tell her to come to school, which she eventually did the next day. She thought she was alone, until some girls surrounded around her. They accused Sunako for stealing their Kyohei and saying that her goal is just to get guys. Kyohei appears to the scene again. Kyohei suspected the girls as bullies. All the girls defended their selves and scream and excites over Kyohei. A tan girl holding the scissor was talking to Kyohei, she was moving her hand then it went to Kyohei’s face. It cause a small cut on Kyohei’s face. Sunako gets angry and kicks the tan girl’s face. Kyohei was amazed by Sunako’s sudden action. Sunako then cut her fringe and reveals her face. She points at the tan girl who cause the cut on Kyohei’s face and the other girls to apologize to Kyohei. Takenaga, Ranmaru and Yuki appear in the scene then burst into tears while remarking Sunako is finally acting “like a human”. Sunako is still scolding the girls but then blood comes out from her nose. The trio got disappointed. Kyohei says it’s okay and they should just go home. This makes the girls confuse on why Sunako is going home with them. The guys explain it’s because they live together. This shocks the girls. At home, The guys tell Sunako that she’s pretty and no one will ever call her an “ugly girl”. Category:Chapters